ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Metal: The Official Video Game
Heavy Metal: The Official Video Game is a rhythm music video game developer by Avalanche Studies and Publisher by Disney Interactive Studios Proto Metal Saga 'Playable Bands' 'Unlockables' Hard Rock Saga 'Playable Bands' 'Unlockables' Heavy Metal Saga 'Playable Bands' 'Unlockables' NWOBHM Saga 'Playable Bands' 'Unlockables' Doom Metal Saga 'Playable Bands' *Candlemass *Cathedral *Grand Magus *Pentagram *Reverend Bizarre *Saint Vitus *Solitude Aeturnus 'Unlockables' Alternative Metal Saga 'Playable Bands' *Faith No More (Overall: 88) *Primus (Overall: 86) *Red Hot Chilli Peppers (Overall: 87) 'Unlockables' Downloadable Content Glam Metal Pack *Dia Pason (Rating: 80) *Girl (Rating: 84) *Hannon Tramp (Rating: 79) *Push Push (Rating: 81) *Scarlet Fever (Rating: 81) Hard Rock Pack Sleaze Metal Pack *Priscilla Setlist Non-Setlist *'Intro Theme' **Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen (1975) *'Jukebox' *#Achy Break Heart- Billy Ray Cyrus (1992) *#Against All Ods (Take a Long at Me Now) - Phil Collins (1984) *#American Pie - Don McLean (1971) *#And the Band Played Waltzing Matilda - The Bushwhackers (1976) *#Antibodies - Poni Hoax (2008) *#Australiana - Austen Tayshua (1983) *#Baby Got Back - Sir Mix-a-Lot (1992) *#Baby a Did Bad Bad Thing - Chris Issak (1995) *#Bad - Michael Jackson (1987) *#Black or White - Michael Jackson (1992) *#Candle in the Wind 1997 - Elton John (1997) *#Can't Get Your Of My Head - Kylie Minogue (2001) *#Cats (album) (1981) *##The Overture *##Prologue: Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats *##The Naming of Cats *##The Invitation to the Jellicle Ball *##The Old Gumbie Cat *##The Rum Tum Tugger *##Grizabella: The Glamour Cat *##Bustopher Jones *##Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer *##Old Deuteronomy *##The Jellicle Ball *##Grizabella: The Glamour Cat (Reprise) *##Memory (Prelude) *##The Moments of Happiness *##Gus: The Theatre Cat *##Growltiger's Last Stand The Ballad of Billy McCaw *##Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat *##Macavity: The Mystery Cat *##Mr. Mistoffelees *##Memory *##The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *##The Ad-Dressing of Cats *#Cool Change - Little River Band (1979) *#Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins (1986) *#Down Under - Men At Work (1981) *#Ebony and Ivory - Paul McCartney and the Wings (1982) *#Everything Hurts - R.E.M. (1991) *#(Everything I Do) I Do It for You - Bryan Adams (1991) *#Fame - Irene Cara (1980) *#Flashdance... What a Feeling - Irene Cara (1983) *#Ghostbusters - Ray Parker (1984) *#Good Vibrations - The Beach Boys (1966) *#Grease Lightning - John Travolta (1978) *#Heaven is a Place on Earth - Belinda Carlisle (1988) *#Hello - Lionel Richie (1983) *#Higher Love - Steve Winewood (1986) *#Holiday Road - Lindsay Buckingham (1983) *#Horses - Daryl Braithwaite (1991) *#I Got the Rio - Peter Allen (1976) *#I Still Called Australia Home - Peter Allen (1980) *#I Was Only 19 - Redgum (1983) *#(I've Had) The Time of My Life - Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes (1987) *#Ice Ice Baby - Vanilla Ice (1990) *#Imagine - John Lennon (1970) *#It's Raining Man - The Weather Girls (1982) *#It's That Like - Run-DMC vs. Jason Nevins (1997) *#Joyride - Roxette (1991) *#Jump - Kris Kross (1992) *#Key Largo - Bertie Higgins (1982) *#Kung Fu Fighting - Carl Douglas (1974) *#La Bamba - Los Lobos (1987) *#Let's Dance - David Bowie (1983) *#Like a Prayer - Madonna (1989) *#Lonely No More - Rob Thomas (2005) *#Mambo No.5 - Lou Berga (1999) *#Mickey - Toni Brasil (1983) *#Mmm Bop - Hanson (1997) *#My Heart Will Go On - Céline Dion (1998) *#Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley (1987) *#Out of Reach - Gabrielle (1999) *#Physical - Olivia Newton-John (1982) *#Remember the Days of the Old Schoolyards - Cat Stevens (1977) *#The River of Dreams - Billy Joel (1993) *#Rock Lobster - The B-52's (1979) *#Straight Outta Compton - N.W.A. (1988) *#That's Rock and Roll - Shaun Cassidy (1977) *#Two Little Boys - Rolf Harris (1970) *#Underneath the Radar - Underworld (1988) *#Venus - Bananrama (1986) *#War - Edwin Starr (1970) *#We Are the World - USA for Africa (1985) *#We Will Rock You/We Are the Champions - Queen (1977) *#Weir - Killing Heidl (1999) *#Your My Best Friend - Queen (1975) *#You're in My Heart - Rod Stewart (1977) *'Radio Stations' **'ARN Smooth 105.9' **'DJ: Phil Collins' **'Genre: AC, Disco, Easy Listening, Soft Rock' **#Barbara Ann - The Beach Boys **#Dancing Queen - ABBA (1976) **#Day After Day- Badfinger **#Daydream Believer - Monkees **#Don't Fall in Love - The Ferrets (1977) **#Downtown - Petula Clark (1965) **#Everytime You Go Away - Paul Young **#Fernando - ABBA (1976) **#Get Back - The Beatles (1970) **#Heartbreaker - Dionne Warwick (1970) **#Leather and Lace - Stevie Nicks and Don Henley (1981) **#Let Your Love Flow - Bellamy Brothers **#Mandy - Barry Manilow (1974) **#Maneater - Hall & Oates (1982) **#Moondance - Van Morrison **#Moscow - Genghis Khan (1979) **#My Baby Loves Lovin' - White Plains **#Puppy Love - Donny Osmond (1972) **#Slipping Away - Max Merritt & The Metors (1976) **#Sorry Suzanne - The Hollies **#Staylin Alive - Bee Gees (1978) **#The Things We Do for Love - 10cc (1977) **#You Sexy Thing - Hot Chocolate (1975) **#Your Beautiful - James Blunt (2005) **#You've Got a Friend - James Taylor **'Triple R' **'DJ: Kenny Loggins' **'Genre: Classic Rock, Hard Rock, Pub Rock' **#Baker Street - Gerry Rafferty (1978) **#Big Log - Robert Plant (1983) **#Black Cat - Janet Jackson (1989) **#Call Me - Blondie (1980) **#Dirty Diana - Michael Jackson (1987) **#Freeze Flame - The J. Geils Band (1981) **#Heartbeat - Don Johnson (1986) **#Higher Love - Steve Winwood (1986) **#Hollywood Nights - Bob Seger (1978) **#I Can't Wait - Stevie Nicks (1985) **#Too Late for Goodbyes - Julian Lennon (1986) **'Youth Legacy 84.6' **'DJ: Delta Goodrem' **'Genre: Alternative Rock, Indie Rock, New Wave, Pop Rock' **#Another One Bites the Dust - Queen (1980) **#Cars - Gary Nunan (1979) **#Don't Hold Back - The Potbelles (2007) **#Faith - George Michael (1987) **#Hoops - The Rubens (2015) **#Living in America - The Sounds (2002) **#Pictures of You - The Last Goodnight (2007) **#Rush - Big Audio Dynamite (1991) **#Tainted Love - Soft Cell (1982) **#These Days - Powderfinger (1999) **#Treaty - Yothu Yindi (1991) **#Tubthumping - Chumbawamba (1977) **#Voodoo Child - Rogue Traders (2005) **#The Warrior - Scandal (1981) **#You're in One That I Want - Olivia Newton-John & John Travolta (1978) Photographies/Fanshots Bands *A to Z Concerts *Australia **Groovin' the Moo **Soundwave Festival *England *France *Germany *Mexico *Russia *United States Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:PS4 Category:PS3